Darkness Falling
by darkflowerprincess
Summary: Gaea has been subdued, but Percy is horrified at the deaths he has caused, and guilt wrecks him. He turns away from Camp Half-Blood, believing to be a danger to the people there. But when Annabeth finds him and tries to convince him to return, what will he do? (Rated T cause I'm paranoid) ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

The battle against Gaea was raging.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, shocked to see her being beaten by a huge Cyclops.

His girlfriend was a lot of things, but she was never defeated. Now, he saw her being pushed away from a Cyclops and into a horde of snake-women (**A/N sorry I forgot what they're called). **

He sprang forward, and with a loud yell, caused several tons of water to fall upon Gaea's army, washing them into the ocean and pummeling them until they drowned. To Percy's horror, he saw Octavian being pulled down with them, but he couldn't stop, not without freeing the monsters.

So he poured all of his strength into drowning them all . . . even Octavian.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped, "What have you done?"

Everyone was surrounding Percy, murmuring in confusion and sadness.

"Y-you have to understand!" Percy cried out, "If I didn't, the battle would have been lost for sure! Sometimes, you need to make sacrifices!"

Reyna stepped forward.

"Yes, but not at the cost of human life" she said.

"Yeah, Percy, man, c'mon" Grover said, clopping his hooves on the ground nervously.

"Aw, G-man. I don't think we would have won this time. We've been lucky, but this time the odds were completely against us." Percy said sadly.

Annabeth came up to him, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Lets go home," she said.

Camp Half-Blood. Home sweet home. But at the same time, not.

There were people dead, never to see another day. Thalia, Rachel, Octavian, Clarisse, Travis, and many more.

Percy expected their return to be happy, but word had reached camp that he had accidently murdered Octavian, and everyone was looking at him and whispering to each other.

Then Chiron came forward.

"Welcome back! Your tales of heroism have reached all corners of the camp, and we all hope that Gaea has been vanquished forever!" he said with a seemingly forced smile.

"Um, yes" Annabeth ventured, "but, Chiron, Octavian-"

"Lets not speak of this now!" he quickly said, but gave her a look that said, _later._

"Now, feast!"

Several dryads came forward bearing large platters of food, which they set upon the picnic tables.

The feast, normally cheerful, was very subdued.

Afterwards, Chiron beckoned to Annabeth and Percy.

"Come to my office"

**A/N: So, I hoped you liked! Reviews make a happy writer, and a happy writer writes more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chiron led Percy and Annabeth into his office, a grave look on his face.

"Percy," he began, "you have completed a serious offence. And I know it wasn't on purpose." He added when he saw Percy's mouth open, "And I know that no one liked him" he said when he noticed Annabeth's mouth open. But murdering some one who hasn't done anything wrong does not exactly put you in someone's good graces"

"Chiron" Annabeth said, sounding desperate, "Please. Percy – he, well, he _saved _the _world_"

Percy remained silent.

"Annabeth. We do not know if he saved the world. Of course, half the monsters in existence have been killed, but they _will _come back, and Gaea is a whole other problem." Chiron said sternly.

"Alright" Annabeth sighed, "C'mon Percy"

"Ah, Annabeth, I would like a word with Percy" Chiron said, grasping her arm.

"Fine" she said, "See you, Percy"

Chiron clopped over to Percy's side.

"Percy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Percy said, but would not meet Chiron's eyes.

"Percy, please. You shouldn't beat yourself up about this. Guilt can destroy the soul, tear it apart and change your look on life. Trust me, Perseus, I know"

Percy looked up at Chiron's kind, understanding face. Chiron noticed with a chill that Percy's eyes were dark and emotionless.

"Do not trouble over this, Percy. Eventually, it'll get better" Chiron turned and cantered out of the room.

Percy stood motionless, mulling over what Chiron had told him. Then he walked off to find Annabeth.

Percy walked next to Annabeth, and the two were silent for once.

"Perce . . . what will happen now?"

"Wise Girl" Percy's voice was hoarse and sad.

Annabeth turned to him, gripping his hands.

"Percy. Think about everyone else. Thalia, Rachel, Clarisse, and the other nameless…don't just worry over Octavian. I'm not trying to make you feel worse, but you knew them a lot better then Octavian."

"But I _killed _Octavian." Percy said quietly.

"Percy…" Annabeth said gently.

"I'll see you later" Percy said, and rushed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realized that I forgot to put in a disclaimer! So here: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters you recognize, only the plot idea is mine. Have a cookie! (::) (::) (::)**

Percy paced throughout his cabin, clutching at his head angrily.

_I did not do anything wrong._

_But I still killed him._

_You didn't even know him that well._

_But I still killed him._

_Think about everyone else._

_That was my fault too._

Annabeth slowly walked toward the Camp Half-Blood Shroud Yard. The Shroud Yard was like a graveyard, only instead of graves of the fallen, there were shrouds of the fallen.

She strode over to Thalia's shroud.

"Thals" she said quietly, "I think Percy's going mad"

Just admitting that made her collapse on the ground, weeping.

"Thals, I need you to help me"

Just then, Annabeth felt a brush of air swirling around her, her hair stood on end, and she smelled pine.

"Thals?" she breathed.

"_Find him. Check on him. Love the Kelp Head_"

Annabeth didn't need telling twice. She ran off to find Percy.

Percy sighed, running his hand through his hair, and looked in the mirror at his appearance.

His eyes were dark and haunted and his hair was a rat's nest. His clothes were torn, as he hadn't changed them since the battle. And his mind…his mind was broken beyond repair.

He looked into the fountain his father gave him, and asked softly, "Why are you never there for me?"

Then he turned, picked up his already-packed bag, and walked out the door.

Annabeth sprinted towards Percy's cabin, already dreading what she would find.

An empty cabin? Him lying on the floor, dead?

Her worst fears were confirmed when she ran into the cabin.

Percy was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy raced through the strawberry fields, sending strawberries flying everywhere, the outraged calls of the satyrs following him.

His guilty thoughts plagued him while he ran.

_What about Annabeth?_

_She was so un-sympathetic about everything!_

_But we went to hell and back together._

_So what?_

The very thought of 'so what?' sent a chill through him, and he stumbled and fell.

When he got up, he noticed that he had found his way into the forest.

Percy walked over to the edge of the forest ands saw a miniature Annabeth slowly walking from his cabin, her arms folded and shoulders shaking.

He realized with a start that she was crying.

**P-E-R-C-A-B-E-T-H**

Annabeth walked to he cabin, sobbing.

_How could he do this do me?_

_Why did he leave?_

_Has he really gone mad?_

She heard footsteps behind her.

"Annabeth?"

"P-piper?"

"Annabeth, what's wrong? Percy didn't break up with you, did he? Cause if he did he is going to wish he wasn't born"

"No" Annabeth hiccoughed, "But…he left"

"Why?"

"I think he-I don't know"

"Annabeth" Piper put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "Talk to me"

"Ok" Annabeth sniffed, "S-so the battle just ended and P-percy…he had just murdered Octavian – accidentally o-of course – and he was r-really worked up about it. W-we went back to camp and he was still c-consumed in what he had done, so I told him a-about everyone e-else and he seemed to calm down a bit, but I went to visit him about 10 minutes later, and he was g-gone."

"Oh, Annabeth" Piper said, giving her a hug, "what do you think you should do?"

Annabeth looked out at the forest.

"Find him"

**P-E-R-C-A-B-E-T-H**

Percy had seen Piper and Annabeth talking, and when he saw Annabeth look at the forest he was in, he knew it was time to leave.

Weighing his options, he saw that he had two: run through the forest and fight off every monster he came across until his reached the barrier, or run right through all of the cabins to the 'official' entrance.

He was feeling reckless. So into the forest he went.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I really have no reasonable excuse. Sorry! Thank you to all of the following readers:**

**Pikachupercyharryfirestar**

**Amberflame805**

**Clarisse Daughter of Ares**

**Percyjacksonfan14**

**The Legendary Olympians**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy**

**Disclaimer: ME: GASP! I OWN PJO!**

**MR. RIORDAN: NO YOU DON'T.**

**ME: WAAAAH!**

Annabeth quickly walked to her cabin and snatched up a few supplies.

Dagger? Check.

Invisibility Cap? Check.

Ambrosia? Check.

Nectar? Check.

Various types of protein bars? Check.

Pictures of Percy and I? Check.

I was set.

Except for one thing . . .

"Annabeth?" came a small voice from behind me, "Where are you going?"

Right. Rosa. **(A/N: One of my O.C.s. Don't judge.) **A cute little 8-year-old daughter of Demeter. Rosa completely idolized Annabeth.

"Just on a . . . t-trip" Annabeth's voice faltered on the last word.

"Can I come?" Rosa asked sweetly, her eyes shining.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry" Annabeth quickly strode towards the forest.

Something was seriously wrong.

**P-E-R-C-A-B-E-T-H (A/N: It's my page break thing)**

Percy sprinted through the forest, slashing at anything that stood in his way.

The dryads would be after his blood for sure.

Yeah. Like he _needed _more enemies.

Percy stumbled into a clearing.

In it stood a huge, like, GINORMOUS spider, which, upon seeing Percy, ran towards him at full speed.

Percy slashed and stabbed, but couldn't find the spider's weak point. Every jab skidded off the spider, every swipe sparked. The spider was impenetrable, and it loomed ever closer.

"N-nice spider . . . good spider . . ." he said, his voice cracking on the last word.

Those very well may have been his last words, for the spider lost it's fear and leapt at him, it's razor sharp legs slashing at his chest.

Percy fell back; sure he was going to die.

Then a blonde and orange streak flashed through the air and a white, gleaming dagger sank into the spider's mouth, exploding it into monster dust.

Annabeth yanked out a cube of ambrosia and shoved it into Percy's mouth.

"What . . . were . . . you . . . _thinking_?!"

**A/N: And that was chapter 5! Sorry it took **_**so **_**long for me to update, so a (sort of) long chapter for you all! I love reviews! So . . . please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just to say something – I think happy endings are overrated, so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine. Only my OCs and the plot line are mine. So yeah!**

Percy blearily looked up at the surrounding trees, his chest aching.

"Oooowww" he moaned.

"Dammit, Percy!" Annabeth shrieked, and smacked him on the head.

Once Percy came to his senses (the smack helped) he sprang up.

"No! Annabeth!" he yelled, "You - you need to leave . . . I'm not safe . . . this place isn't safe! You should . . . ooww" Annabeth had smacked him again.

"You idiotic piece of crud! You insufferable little turd! Why do you keep LEAVING?!"

"I'm trying to frigging PROTECT YOU! From ME!" he bellowed, and ran off, snatching up a packet of ambrosia on his way out.

"FINE!" Annabeth screamed, "JUST – JUST . . . leave" she whispered at the end.

She picked up her stuff and walked back to camp.

~oOo~ **(A/N: Yep. Changed my line break)**

Percy ran through the forest. He noticed regretfully that he seemed to do that a lot.

Finally he reached the edge of the forest – the edge of camp.

One monster. Wasn't he lucky.

Why did Annabeth have to be so – so bad about everything he did? Didn't she get that he was only trying to protect her? Did she not think she _needed _to be safe from him? Didn't she get how broken his mind was?

Did she not care?

That thought stopped him dead in his tracks. She had said she loved him . . . did she still love him?

No. No one could love him after this.

~oOo~

Annabeth ran back to camp, blindly stumbling though the forest. She tripped and fell, skinning her knee on a . . . was that a juniper branch? Oh thank the gods.

"Juniper?" she called, "_Juniper?"_

"Annabeth? Why are you all bloody?" she asked concernedly, "Oh my gods" she said, gasping, "Why were you here? Did you run into a monster? Where's Percy? I saw Grover and he said something about . . . um, Annabeth?"

Annabeth had sunk to the forest floor, her shoulders shaking.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth, are you _crying_?"

"N-no" Annabeth sniffled.

"But – but you _never _cry. Only something really bad could have . . . wait-" realization dawned on her, "Did Percy break up with you? Is – is he _dead_?"

"No!" Annabeth shrieked, "Don't even _suggest _that! But . . yeah, in a way he did, um, break up with me"

"WHAT THE FUDGE? He _seriously _did that? While, I'll go up to him and-"

"Juniper" Annabeth interrupted, "He's . . . gone"

"Um, Annabeth? Is grief screwing up your brain? Cause first he's not dead, and now it sounds like he _is _dead . . . so? What's up with him?"

"No! Ugh! I mean he left camp!" Annabeth yelled.

"Jeez, sorry" Juniper began backing away.

"No – I – Juniper – I'm sorry – I just – wait – no – ugh"

~oOo~

Percy decided to wait out the approaching night at the border of camp and the real world.

His dreams were anything but peaceful.

'_Little hero'_

_Gaea?_

'_Abandoned your friends, I see. But no matter. All the easier to kill you'_

_Percy tried to speak, but it was like his mouth was glued shut._

'_Let me show you what will happen now'_

_A vision flashed._

_Annabeth, standing alone at crossroads._

_Piper, screaming as Jason ran into the surrounding darkness._

_Leo, looking at a serpent-legged monster that bore down upon him._

'_That is the future you have spawned, little hero'_

**A/N: YAAAAY! Excitement! Review!**


	7. SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Ok so I reread the last few chapter of Darkness Falling and I realized I have no idea where to go with the story. I do have something big and anticlimactic planned but I literally have no idea how to get there. I realized I kind of over-did Octavian's death (thanks for pointing that out, The Legendary Olympians. I'm not being sarcastic), made Percy an idiot, and Annabeth a bit of a crybaby. I'm really sorry for all of you that liked the story, but I don't know where to go. I am looking for suggestions though! So if any of you have any, PLEASE review them! I also want to work more on my other story, That One Song, and since I know where I'm going with that story I want to continue it. So yes, Darkness Falling IS on TEMPORARY (hopefully) hiatus. THANK YOU AND PEACE OUT.


End file.
